


Celebrations

by chainsawdog



Series: Order Abandoned [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ahsoka Tano's fifteenth birthday, and Padmé has decided they should celebrate. Sola is coming from Naboo, the clones are invited, and Ahsoka's convinced Barriss Offee and Plo Koon to come along (without telling the other Jedi, of course). Anakin's in charge of the cake, with Artoo assisting. Padmé's in charge of decorations, catering, and finding a gift from the three of them.<br/>It's nice to take a break sometimes. </p><p>Between the Deserter and Lightsaber Lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Ahsoka Tano woke that morning, she was smiling.  
  
It was her birthday, and Anakin had promised her they would celebrate at Padmé’s apartments. Ahsoka had slept in the Temple, of course. Anakin would be arriving later that day, to bring her to Padmé’s.  
  
She had asked Barriss if she wanted to come, and the 501st, 212th and Wolffe Pack had been invited as well. Master Plo was coming, as he was like an uncle to Ahsoka. Riyo Chuchi, the Senator of Pantora, had been invited but hadn’t responded. Ahsoka hoped she could come.  
  
When Plo had asked her why the celebration was at Senator Amidala’s, Ahsoka had shrugged. “She’s my friend,” she said. “It was her idea that we do something, anyway. I don’t really need to celebrate, but she thought it would be a nice break from fighting.”  
  
Ahsoka got out of bed and got changed from her pyjamas. Then, as she did each morning, she moved through a slow, controlled form, stretching out her cramped muscles. When she was done, she clipped her lightsabers to her belt and left her room.  
  
Ahsoka had a couple of hours to kill before Anakin arrived. There wasn’t much to do in the Temple other than train, meditate, or study. Jedi weren’t supposed to celebrate their birthdays, either, so she couldn’t exactly go around talking about the party.  
  
The sparring grounds were empty, so the equipment was free. She decided she would start with hand-to-hand combat practice. It was better to practice sparring with another Jedi, but she’d take what she could get – and what she had was a training dummy.  
  
About an hour into training Ahsoka realised she hadn’t had anything to eat. She did this often, even though Obi-Wan kept trying to get her to adhere to a schedule that included regular meals. She sighed, because she knew she should eat, but she was enjoying herself.  
  
There were a few Jedi Padawans in the training grounds now. She acknowledged some of them as they began their own exercises. After a while, she decided to ask Swa-Lu, a Miraluka Padawan, to train with her.  
  
Swa-Lu was not a conversationalist. She was mute, but she barely interacted with anyone despite the fact she could use Basic Sign Language to communicate. As a Miraluka, she was mostly blind to the physical world. They were a species with strong Force-sensitivity. Whenever Ahsoka sparred with Swa-Lu, she was pushed to her limits.  
  
Swa-Lu called off the match around midday. Both of them were sweaty, but Ahsoka was buzzing with energy. There were several options available to her now. She could go to lunch, she could keep training, or she could return to her rooms and have a shower.  
  
Ahsoka decided on the shower, first. She could grab food later. Ahsoka and Anakin often visited the kitchens together, so the cooks knew her. They’d feed her if she asked nicely.


	2. Chapter 2

At Padmé’s, Anakin had taken over the kitchen. He’d only been baking for a few minutes and already the kitchen was a mess. Padmé was out with Threepio to pick up food and decorations.  
  
“Are you sure there’s no way I can help, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
“NO!” Anakin snapped, holding up a hand to stop Obi-Wan from entering the kitchen. “I mean, I’ve got it under control.”  
  
Artoo beeped in agreement, and Anakin patted the astromech. “See?” he said. “Artoo’s helping.”  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Anakin, you don’t want me in the kitchen, do you?”  
  
Anakin bit his lip, not wanting to hurt Obi-Wan’s feelings. A moment later, he said, “Obi-Wan… you burn water.”  
  
Obi-Wan frowned, crossing his arms.  
  
“Come on,” said Anakin, trying to look sympathetic. “You remember when you nearly poisoned the 212th because of your cooking?”  
  
“Anakin…” Obi-Wan sighed.  
  
Anakin glanced at the clock on the kitchen island, then said, “I know how you can help!” He put down the mixing bowl and kissed Obi-Wan on the forehead, draping his arms over Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “Padmé’s sister’s flying in today, she’ll be here in about an hour. Take my speeder, pick her up from the spaceport?”  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, placing a kiss on Anakin’s cheek. “All right, Anakin,” he said. “But only because it’s Ahsoka’s birthday and I’m sure she’ll want to see her akk dog.”  
  
Anakin wrinkled his nose. Then, “You should take a shuttle. That dog’s gonna be bigger than a speeder by now.” He released Obi-Wan from the hug. As Obi-Wan turned to leave, Anakin patted him on the ass, leaving two floury handprints.  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Anakin. “Thanks,” he said, in a droll voice. “I know you did that on purpose.”  
  
Anakin wiggled his fingers at Obi-Wan and grinned. Obi-Wan smiled, then left the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Padmé was out in the streets of Coruscant with Threepio. She was headed to the shopping district, to pick up decorations, food, and a present for Ahsoka. It had to be something small and discreet so it wouldn’t be taken off her in the Temple.  
  
On her way in she ran into Captain Rex and Commander Cody. They were in civilian clothing, on their day off, and headed the same way as Padmé.  
  
“Senator Amidala,” Rex said with a smile. “Fancy seeing you here.”  
  
“Rex, Cody,” Padmé greeted them. “I could actually use your help, if you’re free.”  
  
Rex and Cody looked at each other, then Cody said, “What do you need?”  
  
“Threepio has a list,” said Padmé. “We have to get a few things for Ahsoka’s party, and I’m not going to be able to carry it all.”  
  
“We were actually going to get her a present,” said Rex. “From all of us.”  
  
Padmé smiled. “I still have to get something from Anakin, Obi-Wan, and I,” she said. “I have no idea what to get her. Anakin suggested buying her a speeder…” she shook her head with a fond smile. “I told him that was expensive, impractical, and the Jedi wouldn’t let her keep it. Then he suggested an astromech.”  
  
Rex chuckled and Cody smiled.  
  
“Of course Skywalker would say that,” Rex said. “We don’t have any idea what to get her, either. We were hoping you’d have an idea.”  
  
“She’s probably too old for model ships, isn’t she?” Cody asked, as they headed off together.  
  
“Maybe,” said Padmé. “And there’s not really many things that she needs.” She thought for a moment, then a smile spread across her face. “I know!” she said. “I can get her a new outfit.”  
  
Rex and Cody shared a look, then Rex shrugged. “I don’t think that we can help with that,” he said. “We didn’t learn about fashion on Kamino.”  
  
Padmé laughed. “It’s okay,” she said. “I can find something by myself, but I’ll still help you two find something. I think she might actually like a ship. She wants to be a pilot, you know. I think they’re called Jedi aces?”  
  
“Like Skywalker?” said Rex.  
  
Padmé shrugged. “I suppose,” she said. “Ahsoka really looks up to Ani.”  
  
“He’s not a bad role model,” said Rex. “She could do worse.”  
  
Padmé smiled at him. “I know,” she said. “It’s not a bad thing. I just worry, sometimes, that he’ll…” she sighed. “Sometimes I think he wants to leave. Abandon his duties.”  
  
“Uh…” said Cody. “Ma’am, should you be telling us this?”  
  
Rex put a hand on Cody’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” he said. “We’re not going to tell anyone, are we?”  
  
Cody shook his head. “I guess not,” he said. “I haven’t told anyone about Kenobi and Skywalker.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” said Padmé. “I suppose I shouldn’t talk to you about this. It’s not proper for me to complain to you. And I think I'm just overreacting.”  
  
“Padmé,” said Rex. He stopped walking to look at her. “You and Skywalker are… close. Skywalker’s my friend. So if you want to talk to me… you’re welcome to.”  
  
Padmé took his hand in hers and squeezed it. “Thank you, Rex,” she said. Smiling, she added, “But we’ll focus on Ahsoka for today.”  
  
Cody seemed to relax a little as they headed off once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka sat on a counter in the kitchens, talking to one of the cooks and eating a pastry. The cook, a small blue Ortolan woman named Adi, had a soft spot for Anakin.  
  
“I thought Jedi didn’t celebrate their birthdays,” said Adi.  
  
Ahsoka smiled, putting a pastry-coated finger to her lips. “We don’t,” she said. “But Skyguy insisted.”  
  
“Master Skywalker’s doesn’t seem to be a conventional Jedi,” Adi said, shuffling around the counter. She opened the oven, a wave of heat washing over Ahsoka, and took out a tray. There was a hunk of roast meat on the tray.  
  
“Who’s that for?” Ahsoka asked. It was too small to feed all the Jedi in the mess hall, and it was nowhere near dinner time.  
  
Adi tapped her nose with a finger. “We have to eat too, kiddo,” she said.  
  
“Oh yeah,” said Ahsoka. “Do you want me to leave?”  
  
With a smile, Adi shook her head, her ears flopping. “You can stay, if you want.”  
  
Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. “I think I might have to leave soon, anyway.” She hopped off the counter and hugged the old Ortolan. “Thank you for the late lunch,” she said. “I hope you enjoy yours!”  
  
With that, she left the kitchen to go find Barriss Offee and Plo Koon. They were coming with her to Padmé’s apartments. It had been easier to convince Plo not to tell the other Jedi than Barriss. Barriss had her doubts, but in the end she chose not to betray Ahsoka to the Council.  
  
Ahsoka found Barriss first, in the library. Sitting down next to her, Ahsoka put her hand on the book Barriss was reading. Barriss looked up, and smiled at Ahsoka.  
  
“Hey Barriss,” said Ahsoka. “What’re you doing?”  
  
“Reading, Ahsoka,” said Barriss. “We don’t have to leave for another two hours, you know. I thought I’d get some study done in the meantime.”  
  
Ahsoka leaned back in her chair, groaning. “Study?” she said. “That’s so _boring!_ ”  
  
“And necessary, Ahsoka,” Barriss replied. “If I want to become a better healer, I have to understand different species’ bodies.”  
  
Ahsoka giggled.  
  
Barriss rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.  
  
“You can study tomorrow,” Ahsoka pointed out. “Come on, Barriss. I’m _bored_.”  
  
“Ahsoka…”  
  
“Barriss…” Ahsoka managed to imitate Barriss quite well. Barriss couldn’t hide her smile. “Don’t you wanna do something fun?”  
  
“I suppose,” said Barriss, although she still sounded hesitant. “What did you want to do?”  
  
A grin spread across Ahsoka’s face. “I’ll race you to the top of the Temple?”  
  
Barriss raised an eyebrow. “Do you mean inside the Temple or are you going to try and scale the walls again?”  
  
Ahsoka laughed. “Okay, okay,” she said. “We’ll do something else.”


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan arrived at the spaceport in a shuttle, grumbling to himself about Anakin’s choice in ships. Disembarking, he looked for the Naboo skiff that Sola would be arriving on. Naboo ships always stood out. They were the sleekest ships Obi-Wan had ever seen.  
  
He spotted the skiff across the spaceport, and headed towards it on foot. As he approached, the ramp extended, and Sola’s twins, Ryoo and Pooja, ran to Obi-Wan shouting, “Uncle Kenobi!” Sola followed them, leading the now-gigantic akk dog that Ahsoka had bought a few months before.  
  
“Hello, Obi-Wan,” said Sola.  
  
Obi-Wan took her hand in his and kissed it. “It’s a pleasure to see you, Sola,” he said.  
  
Sola smiled. “How does Anakin feel about you flirting with everyone you meet?” she asked.  
  
Obi-Wan pretended to look shocked. “I would never!” he said, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Your wife couldn’t make it?” he asked, looking at the ramp of the ship.  
  
Sola shook her head. Trouble, the akk dog, lay down on the ground and yawned.  
  
“Uncle Kenobi,” said Pooja, tugging at his sleeve. He looked down at her. “Mom had to stay at home because her work is too busy.”  
  
“Ah,” said Obi-Wan. “That’s a shame. When you get home, you make sure she knows we missed her.”  
  
“Are you gonna take us to Aunt Padmé’s house now?” asked Ryoo.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. He offered to take Trouble’s leash, but Sola shook her head. “He walks best when I’m holding his leash,” she said.  
  
“If you say so,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Ryoo held her arms up to Obi-Wan and demanded he carry her. Sola laughed, then said, “Darling, you’re too big for that now!”  
  
“It’s okay,” said Obi-Wan. He crouched down and said, “Did you want to ride on my shoulders?”  
  
“I want to!” said Pooja, stamping her foot. She crossed her arms and said, “That’s not fair!”  
  
“He can’t carry both of you,” said Sola. She raised her eyebrows at Obi-Wan as if to say, ‘Look what you’ve gotten yourself into.’  
  
He smiled at her. “Actually, I can carry both of you _if_ you two can balance on my shoulders.”  
  
Pooja shared a look with Ryoo. They both grinned. Obi-Wan helped them climb onto his shoulders and wrapped his arms around their legs. “Hold on,” he said. “You don’t want to fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sola's a lesbian.


	6. Chapter 6

The cake was in the oven, the kitchen was even more of a mess than it had been, and Anakin was kneading dough for cookies. Artoo was helping by handing Anakin ingredients and chatting away to Anakin as he baked.  
  
As Anakin put the cookies in the oven and took out the cake, an akk dog burst through the front door. He nearly dropped the tray as he whirled around to see what was happening, and Artoo tried to throw Anakin’s lightsaber to him. It hit a cabinet and dropped to the floor.  
  
“Sorry!” Sola shouted, following Trouble through the door. “It’s fine! It’s just us!”  
  
Anakin put the cake on a rack to cool and crouched in front of Artoo. “Keep an eye on the cookies, Artoo, and don’t let _anyone_ into the kitchen.”  
  
Artoo beeped seriously, and Anakin knew the astromech had his back. Then he dusted off his apron – a pink one emblazoned with the words KISS THE COOK – and walked over to greet Sola. Obi-Wan came in after them with Padmé’s nieces sitting on his shoulders, a tired look on his face. Anakin grinned at him. Pooja launched herself at Anakin with a shout and he only just caught her as he tried to avoid Trouble. The akk dog was trying to lick his leg with a tongue that was almost the same size as him. At least Ahsoka would be happy to see him. Anakin twirled Pooja around in his arms as Obi-Wan set Ryoo on the floor.  
  
With Pooja on his hip, Anakin kissed Sola on the cheek and said, “It’s nice to see you all. Lata couldn’t make it?”  
  
Ryoo ran off to see what Artoo was doing, and Anakin was distracted as Sola replied. When he was sure that Artoo had Ryoo under control, he turned back and said, “Hm?”  
  
“I said, being one of the Queen’s most trusted aides is a busy job,” Sola repeated.  
  
“Anakin, let’s not stand around in the doorway,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin placed Pooja on the floor and she ran off to join her sister in tormenting Artoo. Anakin put his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist as they walked to the lounge room, Sola tugging on Trouble’s leash as he tried to follow the twins.  
  
“Is there anywhere he can stay while we wait?” she asked.  
  
“Oh, uh,” said Anakin. “The balcony?”  
  
“Would that be safe, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
“Will he jump off the balcony?” Anakin asked Sola.  
  
“I… I don’t know,” she replied. “It’s probably not worth the risk.”  
  
“Well he can stay in the lounge room as long as he doesn’t – hey!” Ryoo had gotten past Artoo and was making a beeline for the cake. Anakin rushed over to them, enhancing his movements with the Force to get there in time. He snatched her up and held her out in front of him, looking at her evenly. “That is for Ahsoka,” he said sternly. “You don’t get to touch it until she’s had a piece.”  
  
Ryoo pouted, as her sister laughed.  
  
“You can have… Obi-Wan?” Anakin called. “What have we got in?”  
  
“You have chocolate in the fridge, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied.  
  
“No,” said Anakin. “That’s mine. Anything else?” He placed Ryoo on the floor outside the kitchen. “Do we have chocolate powder?”  
  
“Yes, Anakin,” Obi-Wan sounded a little fed up. “Could you make me a ch’hala tea and…” he paused to ask Sola what she wanted. “And a coffee for Sola?”  
  
“Okay!” Anakin called. Then, turning his attention to Ryoo and Pooja, he said, “Do you two terrors want hot chocolates?”


	7. Chapter 7

Out in the city, Padmé had taken Rex and Cody to three different department stores. She was looking for an outfit Ahsoka could wear to formal occasions, as Ahsoka currently had nothing suitable.  
  
“Uh… Padmé,” Rex said. “Are you sure Ahsoka will like clothes? She doesn’t seem to be the type…”  
  
“Trust me, Captain,” said Padmé. “I know what I’m looking for.”  
  
“We’ve been to three stores already,” said Cody. “And we haven’t found anything for the kid either.”  
  
“There’s a specialty store that sells ship models from all over the galaxy,” Padmé said, digging through the racks of clothing. Threepio was draped in several dresses already. All of them had pockets, because Padmé was nothing if not practical. “We’ll go there after this whether or not I’ve found the perfect dress for Ahsoka.”  
  
“Mistress Padmé,” Threepio’s voice came out muffled from behind the clothing. “Are you saying you don’t intend to buy _any_ of these dresses?”  
  
Padmé grinned guiltily at the clones. Then she turned to Threepio. “Ah, no,” she said. “Could you put them back for me, please?”  
  
Threepio went off to place the dresses back where Padmé had found them. As he left, she gasped and pulled a dress from the rack. It was pale gold and floor length. Across the shoulders were four symmetrical diamond shapes coloured red. In the centre of the chest was a flower-like pattern in the same colour. The entire dress was covered in symmetrical geometric patterns. At the hips were two pockets.  
  
“That one?” Rex asked, raising an eyebrow. He tilted his head. “Looks like a battle-gown.”  
  
Cody grinned. “I’d wear it, but I don’t think it’d fit under my armour.”  
  
“Perfect,” said Padmé. “I hope she likes it.”  
  
After she’d handed over the credits, the sales assistant at the counter wrapped the dress for Padmé. “Have a nice day,” they said, and Padmé replied with, “You too.”  
  
“All right, then,” said Rex. “Lead the way.”  
  
Threepio hurried to keep up with them as they left the store.


	8. Chapter 8

“Master Plo!” Ahsoka flagged down the Kel Dor Jedi as she and Barriss passed him in the hallway.  
  
“Ahsoka, Barriss,” he said, bowing his head in greeting. “Where are the two of you off to in such a hurry?”  
  
“Oh, Master Skywalker should be here soon,” said Ahsoka. “So Barriss and I were going to go make sure that the clones remembered, and then we’re gonna get ready to leave.”  
  
Behind his mask, Plo smiled. “I suppose I should do the same, then,” he said. “I will come with you to the barracks and speak with my men.” Gesturing with his hand, he said, “Lead the way, Little ‘Soka.”  
  
Ahsoka did just that, skipping backwards to face Plo as she walked.  
  
“You’re going to run into something, Ahsoka,” Barriss warned.  
  
Ahsoka shook her head. “Nah,” she said. “I’ll be fine. How have things been, Master Plo? I haven’t seen you around in a while.”  
  
“The war has taken many of us into the far reaches of the galaxy,” he said. “The Wolffe Pack and I have been in the Outer Rim for a long time.”  
  
Ahsoka’s face fell. “I’m sorry,” she said.  
  
Plo waved a hand dismissively. “There is nothing you can do about it, little one,” he said. “That is our reality. All we can do is take the time we are given to find peace.”  
  
Ahsoka turned around to walk forwards, her shoulders slumping. Plo put a hand on her shoulder. “I did not mean to upset you,” he said gently.  
  
“I know,” said Ahsoka. “I just… I managed to nearly go a whole day without thinking about it, you know? And now I feel guilty, like I was ignoring it.”  
  
“You are allowed to think of other things, Ahsoka,” said Plo.  
  
“You can’t think of war all the time,” Barriss said, glancing at Master Plo. “It will do more harm than good.”  
  
Ahsoka smiled at both of them. “Thank you,” she said. Squaring her shoulders, she said, “Okay. To the barracks, then.”


	9. Chapter 9

Padmé returned to her apartments with Threepio. Cody and Rex had returned to the barracks to pick up their men. Padmé had the gift they’d bought for Ahsoka, as well as the dress she had purchased. As she walked in, Sola stood to greet her. She put a finger to her lips, glancing at Obi-Wan.  
  
“He fell asleep after he finished his tea,” she said quietly. She hugged Padmé, and kissed her on the cheek. “I have no idea why.”  
  
Padmé knew why, but she didn’t say. The three of them had been up most of the night.  
  
“It’s lovely to see you, Sola,” Padmé said. “Where are the kids?”  
  
“With Anakin,” Sola replied. “He’s showing them a game, I think.” With a smile, she added, “He’s got his droid guarding the kitchen so they can’t steal any of the cake. You should see it, he’s done a fantastic job with the icing.”  
  
Padmé told Threepio to put the presents on the table, then quietly walked past Obi-Wan to the kitchen. The cake Anakin had made was a blue-and-white layer cake, the colour of Ahsoka’s montrals and lekku. There was a miniature Jedi star fighter as the topper.  
  
“How is he so good at baking?” Sola asked. “He spends more time on the front lines than any Jedi I’ve heard of, even that one.” She gestured towards Obi-Wan.  
  
Padmé smiled. “He enjoys it,” she said. “He used to cook for himself on Tatooine, when his mother wasn’t home. And he spends a lot of his downtime in the Temple’s kitchens, when he’s not tinkering with the ships or spending time with Obi-Wan and myself.”  
  
“Are you two talking about me?” Anakin asked, entering the room with Ryoo and Pooja hanging from his arms.  
  
“Of course we are,” said Sola.  
  
Anakin grinned. Swinging the kids around, he said, “It’s nearly time for me to pick up Ahsoka. Did you two want to come with me?”  
  
“Yeah!” said Ryoo. “I wanna see the Temple!”  
  
“Is that the best idea, Ani?” Padmé asked. Anakin didn’t get a chance to answer, as there was a knock at the door. Padmé went to open it. The caterers had arrived, with the decorations she’d ordered in tow.  
  
“I’d better get out of the way,” said Anakin. With Ryoo and Pooja still hanging off his arms, he headed for the door.  
  
“Take Obi-Wan,” Padmé said. As she directed the caterers to the kitchen, she nudged Obi-Wan with her foot.  
  
He woke up with a start, and looked around. “What?” he said.  
  
“Go with Anakin to the Temple,” Padmé ordered.  
  
Obi-Wan got off the couch and followed Anakin with a sigh. Sola smiled at Padmé, as Padmé watched her boys leave the apartment with the twins.


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan clutched the seat of the speeder as Anakin flew through Coruscant’s skyways. Ryoo and Pooja, in the backseat, pressed their faces against the glass of the closed-roof speeder to look into the streets below. They were excitedly pointing out everything they saw. Anakin was laughing as Obi-Wan tried to keep up the conversation with them, but he wasn’t a fan of Anakin’s flying.  
  
They landed at the Temple, and Anakin told Obi-Wan to keep an eye on the kids while he fetched Ahsoka. Ryoo and Pooja tried to follow Anakin anyway. Obi-Wan stood in front of them, holding out his arms, and said, “Only Jedi are allowed in the Temple, except in special circumstances.”  
  
“A birthday isn’t special?” Pooja asked.  
  
“Not the sort of special that would allow you into the Temple,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“That’s not fair,” said Ryoo. “Why not?”  
  
“Because those are the rules,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“What rules?” asked Pooja.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed.  
  
Anakin was having a better time than Obi-Wan. He strolled through the hallways of the Temple, thumbs hooked into his belt. He contacted Ahsoka on his comm and told her that he was on his way to pick her up.  
  
“I’ll meet you outside the landing bay,” said Ahsoka. “Plo and Barriss are coming with me.”  
  
“I’ll see you soon, then,” Anakin said with a smile. He leaned against the wall outside the landing bay and waited.  
  
Anakin was more excited to celebrate Ahsoka’s birthday than he had ever been for his. He was a little worried about whatever present Padmé had picked up for Ahsoka. Anakin had wanted to get her an astromech. That idea had been rejected by both Obi-Wan and Padmé.  
  
He pushed off the wall when he saw Ahsoka, Plo, and Barriss approaching. Ahsoka ran ahead of the other two, to throw her arms around Anakin. He picked her up and spun her around, laughing.  
  
“You have a good day so far?” he asked, putting her on the ground.  
  
“Yeah!” Ahsoka said.  
  
“Master Plo, Barriss,” Anakin greeted them as they caught up.  
  
“Skywalker,” said Plo. Barriss nodded her head in acknowledgement, but didn’t say anything.  
  
“Are we all ready to go? The clones are making their own way, aren’t they?” Anakin asked.  
  
Ahsoka nodded. “Yeah, they said they’d meet us at Padmé’s.”  
  
“All right,” said Anakin, “Let’s go, then.”  
  
As they headed to the speeder, Plo quietly spoke to Anakin. “It’s incredible how you’ve managed to keep this a secret for so long.” He was smiling, and Anakin rolled his eyes.  
  
“Everyone’s got other things to worry about, really, don’t they?” Anakin replied.  
  
Plo laughed.  
  
“You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?” Anakin asked.  
  
“I won’t,” said Plo, with a glance at Ahsoka. “Ahsoka deserves this.”  
  
Anakin smiled at Plo. When they reached the speeder, the twins ran to Ahsoka, throwing themselves at her.  
  
“Ahsoka! Ahsoka!” they said, hugging her arms. Obi-Wan looked grateful that he didn’t have to deal with them anymore.  
  
“Hi, kids,” said Ahsoka. “How’s Trouble?”  
  
“He’s _huge_ ,” said Pooja.  
  
“He eats _everything_ ,” said Ryoo.  
  
Ahsoka laughed.  
  
“Okay, kids,” said Anakin. “Back in the speeder.”  
  
Ahsoka sat in the front, next to Anakin, and the other five piled into the back. Ryoo sat on Ahsoka’s lap and Pooja on Obi-Wan’s. Anakin started the speeder, and they left the Temple for Padmé’s apartments.


	11. Chapter 11

There had never been more people inside Padmé’s apartments. Three legions of clone troopers had arrived, as well as Sola, Riyo Chuchi, and, of course, Trouble. Anakin wasn’t back with the kids yet, and he’d be bringing several other people to the party. At this point, Padmé was sure that everyone knew about herself, Anakin, and Obi-Wan. Yet so far, nothing had come of it.  
  
The decorations were up, the cake on the table with the presents, food set around on tables for people to pick at. Padmé had kept the clones’ metabolisms in mind when ordering food, and if there were any leftovers she would donate them to the Undercity. Xan, a Gossam on Padmé’s staff, had worked with her to establish contacts in Coruscant’s Undercity. Independent of the Senate, Padmé and Bail had been doing their best to aid the poorer citizens of Coruscant as well as focusing on their own planets.  
  
Xan was at the party, too, the Gossam who had sold Ahsoka her pet akk dog. She had volunteered to keep an eye on Trouble, for which Padmé was grateful.  
  
Ryoo and Pooja were first through the door, closely followed by Obi-Wan and Plo. Everyone shouted greetings as Ahsoka walked through the door. Barriss and Anakin came in last.  
  
Ahsoka grinned. There were more people there than she’d expected. She was a little stunned, actually. Padmé came over to hug her, and said, “Happy birthday Ahsoka.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ahsoka said dazedly. She shook her head. “I mean, thank you. This is more than I’d hoped for.”  
  
Padmé smiled at her, putting her hands on Ahsoka’s shoulders. “Of course, Ahsoka,” she said.  
  
Before Padmé could say anything else, there was a commotion from the balcony. The crowd of people parted to let Ahsoka’s akk dog through, as he ran as fast as he could towards her. Trouble stopped short of knocking her over, wagging his long, whip-like tail and panting, his huge tongue hanging out of his sharp-toothed mouth. Ahsoka hugged his giant head, smiling.  
  
“Trouble!” she said. “I missed you!”  
  
Trouble tried to lick her, but she dodged.  
  
“How did you get through the door?” she asked, crouching down to talk to him. Trouble seemed to grin at her.  
  
Xan came over, putting a hand on Trouble’s head. “Sorry, Ahsoka,” she said. “He was supposed to stay on the balcony.”  
  
Ahsoka smiled at the Gossam. “It’s okay,” she said. “I’m happy to see him.”  
  
After that, Ahsoka was bombarded with ‘happy birthdays’ and conversation on all sides. The food Padmé had ordered was from a Togruta restaurant, traditionally prepared in Shili style. Anakin’s baking was better than usual, and while Ahsoka was trying one of the cookies Artoo rolled over. Bumping gently into her leg, he beeped and whistled, telling Ahsoka that he’d helped bake.  
  
Ahsoka patted Artoo on the head and said, “Thank you, Artooie. I bet Anakin wouldn’t have done such a good job without your help.”  
  
Artoo beeped proudly, wiggling from side to side.  
  
After the cake – which Ahsoka was amused to see was the colour of her montrals and lekku – she got to open her presents. She hadn’t been expecting any gifts at all, but there was even one from Master Plo.  
  
She opened the one that was covered in writing first. It was a box about half the size of Artoo, and signed by all of the clones from the 212th, 501st, and Wolffe pack. When she saw what was inside she bounced up and down before running over to Rex to hug him.  
  
“A Naboo cruiser!” she said excitedly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  
  
Rex patted her on the head and said, “Senator Amidala helped us pick it out.”  
  
Ahsoka let him go and grinned. “Thank you!” she said again.  
  
Sola and the kids had given her a painting of Trouble, Ryoo and Pooja that the twins themselves had made. Ahsoka told them she loved it.  
  
When she opened Padmé’s present, Ahsoka bit her lip. It was a dress. She took it out of the box, holding it up to look at it. She was silent for a moment, then looked at Padmé. “It’s very pretty,” she said.  
  
Padmé smiled. Anakin stood behind her with his arms crossed. “I wanted to get you an astromech,” he grumbled. Padmé smacked him on the chest with the back of her hand.  
  
“I like it,” Ahsoka said. “But when am I… I don’t really ever have a chance to wear stuff like this.” She studied it a bit longer, then said, “Oh! It’s got pockets!” She grinned at Padmé. “I was wondering where I’d keep my lightsabers.”  
  
Padmé laughed.  
  
“I really do like it,” Ahsoka said. She put it back in its box and hugged Padmé. “Thank you.”  
  
“I’m glad,” said Padmé.  
  
The last present she opened was from Master Plo. A small pendant from Shili. Ahsoka came close to tears when she saw it, and thanked him quietly, and put it around her neck.  
  
After that they had dinner, sitting wherever they could find space to eat. As night fell, Sola put Ryoo and Pooja to bed, and Barriss left to return to the Temple with Plo. The clones left in groups.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally, it was just Ahsoka, Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan, and Rex. They sat around the coffee table. Ahsoka, Rex, and Anakin had hot chocolates. Obi-Wan had a cup of tea. Padmé had sparkling water. On the floor, in the only space he could fit, Trouble had fallen asleep as close to Ahsoka as he could manage.  
  
Ahsoka could sense Anakin’s relief. Friendship was acceptable to their acquaintances; he and Obi-Wan were allowed to know Padmé, but the relationship they actually had was off-limits. Now they were all alone together, Anakin could relax, and stop pretending that he wasn’t with the two of them. Although, Plo had figured it out. There was a chance it would come to light without their consent, sometime in the future.  
  
Anakin currently lay sprawled across Obi-Wan's lap, his hot chocolate untouched. Obi-Wan was leaving for Mandalore in the morning, so Anakin was being clingy. Ahsoka knew Anakin would return to the Temple with them later, to spend more time with Obi-Wan before his departure. Ahsoka sat beside Padmé, quietly content. Rex sat apart from them all on a single armchair.  
  
“Did you have a good day, Ahsoka?” Anakin asked.  
  
She blinked sleepily. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “I wouldn’t wanna do this every day, though.”  
  
“Too many people?” Rex asked.  
  
Ahsoka nodded. “It was nice,” she said. “And now I got a bunch of stuff I can’t bring back to the Temple.”  
  
“You can keep it here,” said Padmé.  
  
Ahsoka rested her head on Padmé’s shoulder. “Thank you,” she said.  
  
Once they finished their drinks, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex headed back to the Temple. Padmé hugged Ahsoka before she left, and said, “Come visit whenever you want.”  
  
“Of course,” Ahsoka responded with a smile.  
  
When Ahsoka fell asleep that night, she didn’t have any nightmares about the war. Instead, she dreamed of her birthday party.


End file.
